Invincible
by Phoenixrin
Summary: There is a sword sticking out of his chest and oddly enough, Ichigo has never felt so relieved. My take on 'If Ichiruki had been canon' Gift fic for Citrus Fruit.


Heya guys! I know, I know, I should be updating Dumb Luck, it has been ages since I last updated that fic BUT this is important. This is a gift fic for Citrus Fruit, my bestie, and I didn't know how she would react to me posting her real name here so I put her nickname instead (And yes I call her Citrus Fruit on a daily basis. Cuz, ya know, she loves lemon fanfics. 😏)

Good news for the loyal people that followed and favourited me and my works - Box Full of Memories is gonna become a multi chapter fic! I have no idea where I want to take that fic so right now I'm just going with the flow. Suggestions welcome! Also, I am working on the next and possibly last ch of Dumb Luck so just wait a while longer!

That's it so enjoy!

* * *

There is a sword sticking out of his chest and oddly enough, Ichigo has never felt so _relieved_.

He has gone through his fair share of epicly strange moments as a delinquent with orange hair who could see ghosts. But nothing had ever been as flabbergasting as seeing a girl dressed in black enter _his_ room without _his_ permission in the dead of the night and claiming that _he_ was odd for being able to see her.

Furthermore, she just binds him and is off to take care of a hollow, because that is what shinigamis do, and she is one, apparantly.

Ichigo charges into battle when the little (not) shit messes with his sisters and Rukia says that the only way to defeat him is by passing her powers to him by stabbing him. Ichigo agrees, unhesitant, because he would never value his own life more than that of his precious people. If that makes him an idiot, he'd rather remain one than become a genius.

There is a flare of power along with the pain, and mentally, Ichigo _grins_.

The next day, everything is back to normal, as if the events that transpired the previous night were all just a dream.

But she is right there when he goes to school and before he knows it, he is being dragged around by her as a substitute shinigami.

They have a lot of...uh, adventures, and slowly, before he can realise and stop it, Rukia has wormed her way into his heart and he tells her things that he hasn't even dreamed about telling his childhood friends or sisters.

And for the first time after losing his mother, Ichigo feels content with life.

Of course, all that is ripped right out of his hands by a red pineapple and a black-haired emo.

He goes to rescue her when he hears that she is in trouble. His friends tag along, accompanied by a cat and supported by an old perv. Not the most epic team in history, but they manage to accomplish what they had come for. But he knows that he would have even if the others hadn't come along. It's not overconfidence, rather, a fact.

Ichigo has orange hair, hollows exist and he will save Rukia as many times as it takes.

Life was never easy for them. Everytime they thought that shit had settled down, another wierdo would pop out after overthrowing Satan. Somehow, it more or less worked out. They did not come out of it unscathed, some scars deeper than the others, but they had each other. Always.

Maybe it was because of these battles that they recognized each other as a constant in their lives. Not the kind that would be right there when you looked around, rather, the kind that you didn't need to look to confirm their presence.

It wasn't much of a shocker when Rukia confessed to him that one time he visited soul society along with his friends - they had it coming. Even Orihime took it well, though she looked a bit shaken. And Renji and Ikkaku dragged him to a bar to celebrate in their own little way.

Goat face was surprisingly accepting of the fact that he was dating a shinigami. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a former shinigami himself, but Ichigo didn't really give a damn. (Except for the for the fact that he really, really did.)

The person who was the most difficult to convince was undoubtedly and undeniably Byakuya. Mr. Pole-up-his-you-know-what had been so overprotective about Rukia that he had dragged Ichigo, quite literally, to fight over it. Needless to say, Ichigo had won. Even so it took a lot of convincing on Renji's part and threatening on Rukia's part for the man to relent.

* * *

The first time they kissed, it wasn't all flowers and stars. In fact, it was terrible.

Despite Ichigo's looks and Rukia's age, they were both new to it. Their teeth clashed, it was extremely sloppy and Rukia even bit Ichigo's tongue by mistake.

For both of them, it was a bad first experience.

For both of them, it was perfect.

So now, with a sword sticking out of his chest, Ichigo could have laughed, because when does Rukia not have his back?

There was a sword sticking out of his chest and ironically enough, Ichigo has never felt more _invincible_.

* * *

I still think that Ichigo should remain single but if I have to ship him, I think Ichiruki is better than Ichihime. Just my opinion tho.

Happy bday Citrus!

٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶

Phoenix out!


End file.
